Recent studies demonstrate that a rocking motion, including gliding, is beneficial to both physical and mental health. Patients with mid-stage dementia are often difficult to calm. Because these people are aware, to some extent, of what is happening to them, they often feel fear, anger and anxiety. A study sponsored by the School of Nursing of the University of Rochester found that the act of rocking released endorphins that calm and relax patients suffering from dementia. Researchers at the Medical College of Virginia found that one hour of a rocking-type motion per day provides relief to people suffering from arthritis and can help post-operative patients recover faster and suffer from fewer complications. Smooth repetitive motion also was shown to improve muscle tone and flexibility. Children with ADD and similar learning difficulties were reported to be able to concentrate while they are experiencing of a rocking motion. Observations of patients made in the Orange Spine and Disc Rehabilitation Center in California led to conclusions that the rocking motion of a rocking chair combined with some basic exercises help relieve chronic back pain. It is well known that rocking helps to induce sleep, especially in infants. Such rocking, of course, may be provided by rocking an infant in a cradle instead of a rocking chair.
In addition to the therapeutic effects of rocking, many child caregivers simply enjoy rocking an infant in a rocking chair. The time spent rocking can be a time of bonding for both a parent or caregiver and the child. Adults of all ages also enjoy the rocking motion provided by a rocking chair. Sometimes a user isn't physically able to rock in a chair and requires the assistance of a caregiver.
In order for the beneficial effects of rocking to be fully achieved, the rocking motion should be continuous, that is, without abrupt changes in direction and also be performed as quietly as possible. A caregiver can easily rock a cradle or chair with ease in a quiet manner, but this requires the caregiver to stay next to the cradle or chair and prevents other tasks from being completed. Additionally, the caregiver can become fatigued from manually rocking the cradle or chair. In order to alleviate this fatigue what is needed is a device which simulates the rocking motion of a caregiver.
A problem that occurs with mounting a power source to the cradle or chair is the noise that results from its operation. Additionally, excessive noise occurs if an extensive gear train is used to transfer rotational movement from a motor from the rotating gears meshing with one another. A second problem associated with a caregiver manually rocking a wheelchair is the abrupt change in direction due to the front wheels which pivot in order to steer the wheelchair when moving forward. The constant forward and backward motion the caregiver performs in order to rock a patient in a wheelchair is both non-continuous and places excessive physical strain on the caregiver.
Thus, there has been a long-felt need for a device which can rock or glide cradles, chairs, wheelchairs, or the like in a smooth and continuous manner without excessive noise from complicated gear couplings or the need of a caregiver present.